


Everybody Arrived, But Nobody Came

by InsertACatchyPennameHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grouptale, Angst With A Twisted Ending, Battle Against a True Hero, Genocide Sans, Grouptale Genocide Run, Megalovania, Multi, Narrator Chara, No Mercy Run- Undertale, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Undertale Genocide Route, Unhappy Ending, deal with a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertACatchyPennameHere/pseuds/InsertACatchyPennameHere
Summary: Fallen far beneath a world that has shown nothing but cruelty and loss, seven human children find themselves much more powerful and insurmountably more dangerous than one alone. The Above may have been unkind, but it taught them their means of survival, and so will the Underground; the major difference, of course, is that they are far less likely to massacre an entire race where they hail from. Not everyone shares these ideals, however, but now more than ever in their short lives, there are far easier means to reach an ending without reaching an agreement. ***Grouptale AU- Genocide Run***





	Everybody Arrived, But Nobody Came

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you lovely guys, gals and non-binary pals! This fic is something I never imagined I'd actually write, but as I continue into Septenary, the more I found myself compelled to write a true Genocide run in the Grouptale AU, as I'm fairly positive it's never been done before and I love using my kids in innovate, entertaining ways. This story will likely be a great deal shorter than the aforementioned one, as the Genocide run as a whole is much briefer than a True Pacifist or Neutral.
> 
> All of the events here will have NOTHING to do with Sepetenary, which is a True Pacifist/Neutural run and a lot more of a feel good one (if you exclude all the angst to have been had, but it does a very happy ending.) If you want to get a feel for how these special babies truly are, I'd highly recommend reading that fic; that is also where their origins will be revealed more readily, and the pre-fall action is depicted more outright.
> 
> That is not to say, however, that they'd ever participate in the slaughter. All of their origin story circumstances are even darker here, thus making them much more likely to kill and go along with Flowey's ideals; while they will match somewhat in the 'more canon' story, they are more intense here. Everything is this story is 'canon' for my characters, but this is more a hypothetical run and is nowhere close to what they'd actually do with the circumstances and lives shown in Septenary.
> 
> As always, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, and please enjoy! =)
> 
> ***MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS***- Major character death. Genocide/No Mercy Run.

Beatrice could not move. She'd hit the ground far more painfully than the other six children now laying around her, and she couldn't move her right arm or left leg, so she didn't bother trying to pull herself up. She could, however, still retotate her neck, which she did to see if the others were at the very least alive.

"F-Frisk..." She murmured, dark spots dancing around her vision as she looked hopefully toward the crumpled, brunette form on top of Oswald and still gripping onto Micah's hand from where she folded over his unconscience body.

The older human slowly rolled onto their back, exhaling softly as they sat themselves up in the bed of golden flowers. "Tally...? Oh my gosh, you're _okay_."

"Y-you're talking?" She managed weakly as her parental figure scooped her in their lap.

They- she- hesitated before sighing softly. "I...Don't really want to, but my throat feels... _amazing_."

"That's...really cool," the youngest mused with a genuine little grin. "I...It hurts a lot, Frisk...My whole body feels real bad."

Frisk looked to a place above her head, encouraging her to do the same. There was a bar glowing dimly and floating proudly above her head, one that said her HP was at 2 out of 20. This made her feel cold and apprehensive, and like the best thing she could now would be to curl up and just hope it didn't get any worse. Their elder settled her down into the lovely flower bed and looked over her with sad, anxious brown eyes, which only did more to break the child's heart.

"D-don't worry!" She tried to reassure weakly. "It d-doesn't hurt that much! I...I can walk! I...I-I can-"

"Just settle down," the older girl hushed softly, which only made the younger jump with surprise at the consistency and strength of her voice; it was lower than the last time she'd heard it. "I will figure this out for you, okay? Everything is going to be okay."

Somehow, Beatrice doubted this with the way she felt right now. Nevertheless, she gave a patient smile and laid obediently as the others slowly stirred awake. Oswald groaned loudly as his eyes fluttered open, a small scream choking out of his throat as he looked at his arm, which was grossly misformed. This made Akin jump hard and up to his feet, only to fall to his knees with a small cry of his own. He was covered in hideous bruises and cuts all over his body, but he was still able to stand back up and stumble over to Frisk.

"What a fall," he commented lamely. "At least we all are alive."

"How sure are you?" The older inquired solemnly, which made him jump again.

"Oh, so you _can_ talk more than a few times," he mused and sighed when she grimaced. "I'm sorry, that wasn't nice. I just wasn't expecting it is all."

She shrugged and looked away. "Nobody did, not even me."

The silence thereafter was almost defeating. Maria sat up before her eyes opened, her nosebleed dripping onto one of her many shirts as she rubbed her face, flinching and whimpering the entire time. She looked considerably better than she or Akin- her HP bar said she had 7- but it didn't mean she was even remotely on top of her game. Her olive hands shook as she pulled the shirt over her head and pressed it under her nose, tilting her chin down and pinching the bridge while looking over the others.

"Oswald..." She mumbled despondtly as she gazed onto her friend with a clearly broken arm. "Don't worry, I'll get help..."

Despite his own bar saying he had 1 HP, Akin stumbled forward and caught her weight on his body as they both collapsed. "W-where? The monsters...Aren't going to...They'll probably...They'll probably finish us off."

"We have to try," she insisted, managing to get back on her feet and stepping ahead of the long path before them. "Even if I die...At least I tried to get you all help. It's worth it, because at this rate, we'll all starve or bleed to death before anyone has a chance to try."

With that she disappeared into the darkness, making Beatrice wince at the thought of what she could encounter. Children at the orphanage always loved to try and convince her there were evil ghouls under her bed or in the drawers, but they were all too real down below Mt. Ebott. She couldn't stand, much less the run if something wanted to get her. Nobody but Akin looked like they could protect her, but his little bar said he only had one HP. If that went below zero...She was terrified to find out what they would mean for the tough boy.

Micah was stirring now, groaning loudly as he lifted his head. Before he could speak, a shrill scream echoed through the chambers, which made the youngest cry out softly and cover her head out of instinct. Screaming at the orphanage meant pain and punishment, but as it stopped abruptly, she looked over as Maria came stumbling back. She hadn't spoken to the eldest child enough to know if that was her scream or not, but it seemed to shrill and vaguely robotic. At any rate, the thirteen year old looked fairly alright as she limped back in with a large, white and goat-looking monster right behind her.

"Oh my," the monster breathed, her furry hands going to cover her mouth for only a moment before she stepped closer. "So many children, all so young and all at once, too...My child, you were not lying when you said there were multiple of you injured."

"Why would I lie?" Maria demanded coolly, slowly sitting back on the ground. "Can...You just...Help us? And I'm not your child."

The maternal goat looked a little hurt by the notion, but she nevertheless came closer to her and extended her hands calmly. A dark blue heart slowly came out of the teen's body, making said teenager scream and scramble/fall back. As soon as the panic across her face came, it vanished almost immediately as the bar above her head filled to full capacity and completely disappeared. Beatrice had no idea what any of this meant, but if it made her wounds close up and fade like Maria's, she was happy to accept it.

"You are so small..." The large beast mused kindly as she looked over the youngest child after she'd healed the others. "Do not worry, innocent one. I will heal you and then I will guide you through the catacombs."

"Catacombs?" Akin yelped, pausing stretching out his newly rejuvenated limbs. "You mean, like...Where dead people go?!"

She blinked in surprise before offering a small smile. "No, no, my child. This just happens to a place many people once called home before they proceeded elsewhere; therefore, I have begun referring to them as spacious catacombs. Isn't that an interesting fact?"

He looked down and away, mumbling a reluctant 'I guess' as Micah, Oswald and Adeline all fully became conscious and got to their feet. Despite the wound beginning beside her ear and continuing down her neck having faded a considerable amount, Adeline still had a purple bruise now across her, which made her look a little scary, if Beatrice was being honest. Micah's glasses were broken, which he realized with a scowl and pocketed them in his shirt front. Oswald looked even more apathetic than normal, which was a little concerning, but the youngest child simply shrugged it off and began to follow the maternal figure out of the room.

"Tally!" Frisk was holding her arm tightly now, her brown eyes flickering after the monster reluctantly. "We don't know if we can trust her."

She shook off the grip immediately and frowned hard to her. "She healed us so we can all walk and move around...She can't be THAT bad!"

"I'm with the kid on this one," Akin agreed, grabbing the hand of Adeline, who looked dizzy and nauseased. "C'mon, let's go check this place out."

"There is no need to be afraid, my children," the eldest of them all spoke as Beatrice approached her in the doorway, "Do not worry, for I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I would never harm any of you."

Beatrice didn't understand the others' mistrust and happily took the white, fluffy hand offered to her, which made Toriel smile and walk the trio into another form. It was completely dark and vacant aside from a small island, one that seemed like it would be a nice place to garden. As they walked over the mound, the youngest wondered what had made that scream if not Maria; could it have been Toriel out of surprise?

The next room had red leaves and two sets of stairs that reached up to a doorway, which Toriel climbed quickly and entered. This made the five year old yelp and scramble to catch up, but not before touching a strange, pulsating yellow star between the two stairscases.

_The shadows of the RUINS looms above you. You are filled with patience._

**FILE 1 SAVED.**

Who was that voice? It sounded nothing like the others', not even Frisk's. She stepped away from the strange object, which Akin waltzed up to and looked just as alarmed as she felt; Adeline had a similar reaction.

"Wait up!" Micah came rushing in with Frisk in tow, his breath short as they finally reached the trio. "You all are on a real mission here, aren't you?"

"We weren't going _that_ fast, Tubby," Akin replied cruelly, which made both she and Adeline send him a dirty look.

"Insults aren't going to do either," Adeline scolded evenly, her tone much kinder but still just as cool. "And they won't make you feel better, so don't waste your time on them."

Though he looked insulted to be scolded by a girl younger than him, Akin kept his mouth shut, which Beatrice appreciated. She rushed after Toriel as she explained the RUINS were made up of puzzles, which was confusing to say the least to the young child. She quickly got tired of all of them, especially when Toriel had to explain repeatedly which one to press once they got the second room; of course she understood the labels, but the monster seemed to have very little patience. Once they encountered the training dummy, Akin had no trouble leaping right into action, ending the FIGHT with one punch.

"Ah! No no, the dummies are _talking,_ not for fighting!" The goat beast yelped, her eyes wide and face concerned. "We do not want to _hurt_ anyone, do we...? Well...Come now!"

"What was that for?" Adeline protested at once, her brow furrowed in concern and her mouth agape as they looked to where the 'monster' at once stood. "You were just to supposed to strike up a friendly conversation!"

"What, a 'friendly conversation' is going to help us when somebody wants to kill us?" The older boy protested at once. "I think the hell not. I'm not going to let any of you get slaughtered just because she wants to be some kind of pacifist!"

With that he marched ahead, forcing her to sprint again to keep up. Frisk looked largely neutral about the other's actions, but it was clear it bothered at least Micah and Adeline, and there was no telling where Oswald and Maria were. She wasn't completely comfortable with FIGHTing herself, but his attitude would no doubt keep them safe in the future, so as long as didn't _kill_ anybody, maybe it was alright...

With a small squeak, she walked right into an invisible force that separated her from he and Toriel. His head snapped over once she did, his fist clenched as his HP now showing he was now down four from his maximum health.

"Get back!" He shouted at once, his glare cruel, and she immediately scrambled back into Frisk and Micah, hiding her face in Frisk's stomach.

There was the sound of a small scream, and at once her older sister/parental figure gently scooped her up and began walking forward. She looked to her face for any sign of what had just happened, but the neutral expression remained, so she just buried her face in her neck. She heard Toriel request they take her hand, and while there a murmur of distrust that went through them, they walked over what she saw (over Frisk's shoulder) were many risqué looking spikes. Once they'd gotten across, their guider audibly paused after saying that 'puzzles were too dangerous for now', which made Akin grunt.

"Where are the other two children?" She asked, sounding genuinely anxious for their well-being. "Were there not seven of you?"

"Yes, there were," Micah said quietly. "They stayed in the flower bed, I think."

"Oh dear. I must go fetch them, or they will easily get lost," the older decided. "Here, I will give you a cell phone. Please call if you need me, but please, stay here until I return with your sibling. Be good, alright?"

With that she appeared to be gone, which inspired the young child to climb out of Frisk's arms and stay glued to her side just in case. Akin then decided to march ahead without a word, and while she really wanted to do as the goat lady had asked, she was dying to know what was ahead, so she moved ahead with Micah and Frisk while Adeline silently stayed behind. As they walked the long corridor, she couldn't help but notice the boy's clothes were now stained lightly with white dust, but she figured it must just be because they were so far below the Surface. They were soon out in a new area, one that had several red leaves gathered into a plies and entryways to other areas. Akin trekked into the one toward the top, and as Frisk and Micah touched another yellow star, as she walked after him curiously.

"Candy?" She asked hopefully as he lifted the entire bowl off of the stand it was on, a small card fluttering to the ground at once.

"Yep!" He agreed with a crooked grin, grabbing a handful and stuffing it in his pocket. "Grab as much as you want."

"Are you sure that's okay?" She hesitated, and he shrugged.

"Nobody seems to want it; why else would it just be out here in a random room? Go ahead."

She filled her pockets completely, one of which she was planning to give to her friends. When she re-entered the area, she touched the star, which filled her HP completely again and made her filled with patience. Frisk was standing in the entryway to the next area, and Beatrice noticed she also had white dust now sticking to her clothes. Rather than ask, she simply handed her some of the candy and advanced further with Micah in the lead now.

By the time they'd gotten through both rooms with faux walkways, she was good and irritated. It simply made no sense why it had to be so _hard_ to get around, especially if they lived here or something. Nevertheless, their older brother figure made it so they could succeed with a little bit of work and note taking, and multiple times Akin or Micah had her look away as they made the monsters go away. Once they got into a room with three rocks, spikes and buttons, Toriel reappeared with a very stoic looking Maria, a tired Adeline, and an extremely neutral looking Oswald.

"My children!" She panted. "Why did you leave so quickly? There are dangers all across the RUINS...Oh my, are you hurt? There, there, let me heal your HPs-"

"We're not your children," Maria mumbled unhappily.

As Toriel's hands healed the two who would FIGHT back, her eyes rested on their clothes, which now looked sticky with the white powder that continued growing thicker. Her face looked moderately horrified and extremely sad, but she chose not speak as she gently requested that fourth rock to move over and stay, which he did while grumbling rudely. This certainly didn't contribute to her mood improving, so she grumpily saved yet again and just kept moving when Frisk or Akin fought more beasts. It was just getting annoying now; why couldn't they all just leave them alone?!

"Hello there, Napstablook," Toriel greeted the ghost kindly. "Would you mind moving for us?"

He only continued to say 'Z' out loud repeatedly, and she decided she'd had enough, choosing 'yes' to the strange voice's options of moving him with force. She found herself a dark area, unable to see what was around her, and staring at the 'Napstabook' head on. With a rush of anger coming over her entire body, she used the toy knife she'd been toting around to repeatedly hit the _stupid_ ghost until he finally admitted he'd just been lowering his HP to appease her and disappeared with a sad moan. All of his tears had made her ache and throb all over, but at this point, she just tuned out Toriel's concerned talking and let the healing fix her up once more.

Once they got on the other side of the leaf pile, she began to feel guilty as the Frogitts began to offer advice. MERCY was an option when she'd been battling the downtrodden ghost, but she was so caught up her own anger, she just ignored it and continued being merciless. As they continued ahead- Beatrice noticed with a start, with only Adeline and Maria following alone with somber expression-, she began to MERCY any creature she encountered until Toriel came along to solve the conflict. Even though there was another room with holes after they finished at the spider bake sale, which the maternal monster paid some gold for, Toriel solved it quickly.

"Now where are the other children?" She mused, sounding exasperated.

"They keep going back and making sure they didn't miss anything," Adeleline grumbled, sounding very sad and more exasperated than any of them.

Toriel hesitated before sighing and folding her hands in front of her middle. "I am...Sure they will catch up then, yes? Let us continue to our destination."

As they continued of their way, she talked endlessly about bug hunting, the books she loved to reach, and how their lives would rich down below. Beatrice was happy to stay with her, but only if it meant she wouldn't have to go through the stupid puzzles every single time. The rooms that changed perspective reignited her hatred of the silly challenges, and by the time they entered the area with a tidy little house, she didn't even bother to SAVE as she rushed inside to escape any more or any enemies.

It was very nice inside, and she almost immediately collapsed in the large, Toriel-sized chair. Adeline followed after her, chatting with her about what types of pie she could make, and the scent of their cooking made her relax even further. Before long, she was fast asleep, and while she wondered why the others' continued to retreat and where they were by now, she was able to rest deeply for the first time in months.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she immediately saw a slice of pie waiting at her feet. Toriel was sitting at the table nearby with Adeline and Micah, who were sharing a book. She yawned and stretched, picking up the plate and happily chowing down on what was the best pie she'd ever put in her mouth. It also made her feel incredible, so she beamed when the maternal monster noticed her consciousness.

"Up already I see?" She said kindly. "You must have been quite hungry, my child. Nevertheless, I happy you enjoyed your dinner."

"Where's Frisk?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and climbing out of the comfortable resting place.

"They are asleep in one of the bedrooms," she replied with a small smile. "The last I checked, so are Akin, Oswald, and Maria. They were all so dreadfully tired after their adventures."

There was something on her face now, something Beatrice couldn't quite place. Was it anger, sadness, or disappoint? She decided not to find out as she walked down the hallway and found their best friend curled up in bed, silently asleep with Akin curled up smally at the foot of the twin sized bed. The sight made her smile, and she sneezed as she inhaled the abundance of white powder across the boy; why was he so dirty while she was clean?

"Tally?" Frisk's voice piped up with a yawn, and she had to remind herself not to be so alarmed when she spoke from now on.

"Hi," she greeted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. If you gotta sleep more-"

"No, no, I'm alright," the elder dismissed with a soft smile, sitting up and pocketing one of two slices of pie near the bed. "Why don't we explore a little bit? Akin looks like he needs the bed more than me."

The house was extremely clean, and with a growing smile, Beatrice realized she'd happily live here for all of her days. Sure, it was small, especially for all seven of them, but she was positive they could and would make do. After all, Toriel had been nothing but kind, and without the monsters bothering her, she was sure they wouldn't bother them anymore either. It was so much better than the orphanage ever could have been, so she couldn't be happier to have found this kind monster.

"Where are Maria and Oswald?" She inquired as they made their way back into the main foyer.

Toriel looked surprised at the inquiry, and got to her feet. "Let me go check something. Please stay here; if you are still hungry or thirsty, the kitchen is right there."

With that she went back into the rest of the house, but Beatrice happily went into the kitchen and got a big glass of milk and pocketed another slice of pie after eating one of her candies. Frisk seemed to have followed Toriel, so she smiled when Adeline came in as well.

"It's really nice here!" She said happily. "I'm so excited to live here with her."

Adeline gave a small smile, but her eyes were sad. "I hope she still wants us after all the stuff the others have done."

She tilted her head and frowned a little. "What did they do?"

"You know how they kept going back when we were done with puzzles in an area?"

"Yeah?"

The older girl hesitated, then shook her head as she leaned down. "Look, just...Please be careful around them. I know you love Frisk and Micah like family, but just know that Micah...can do some really bad stuff if he wants to. Promise me you'll keep an eye out and that you'll...be good?"

"You sound like Toriel," the youngest joked, but something about the fellow orphan's tone just unnerved her. "But I promise."

That seemed to calm her down a little, at least. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She turned and left, leaving the girl alone again. Because of her nerves, she decided to inspect and try to read the books in the shelf and the one Adeline and Micah had read earlier, patiently rummaging until she finally found one that she could settle in with. She hadn't done this for long before Frisk came up, looking dazed and apphensive.

"What's wrong?" She asked at once, closing the book worriedly.

"We need to go," the older replied with a small sigh. "Everyone else has already excited the RUINs and Toriel told them to never come back."

"But..." The youngest's head was swimming immediately; who would ever what to leave this place? "But I want to stay here! There are monsters other places, a-and those stupid puzzles! I want to be with Toriel!"

Frisk looked grim. "Okay, but...You can't go after us if I leave, too. I want see what she's trying so hard to hide."

"We've never had a mama before, Frisk," she said barely above a whisper as the closest thing she said to family headed for wherever the exit was. "Why can't we keep her? I want to stay with you, and I want to be with her...I-I...I..."

The tears poured out of her large brown eyes, encouraging her elder to walk back over and give her a secure hug. "I know, Tally. I know. But I'm going to come back and see you, even if she doesn't like it. How does that sound?"

It wasn't the best option she'd ever heard, but it did reassure her a great deal. If she wanted something, there was no stopping her, and she was so brave and determined, she'd surely be back in soon time. It was the only thing she could imagine would make everyone happy, so she gave the other a small smile and nodded with a final sniffle.

"I'll go with you to say bye?" She offered, which seemed to make Frisk happy.

As it turned out, the exit was down the mysterious, dark staircase that she'd been too afraid to venture down earlier. Toriel was standing in front of a large door with her head down and shoulders hung, which broke the young child's heart. Giving Frisk a well meaning look, she made her way over to the monster and gave her a hug around her legs, which made a small cry come out of the eldest's mouth.

"That's it, then? You'll all be leaving?" She demanded, sounding completely heartbroken. "You naive children. If you leave, ASGORE will kill you all. He will take your SOULs and shatter the barrier, and you will no be able to see the Surface world ever again. Don't you understand? I am only trying to protect you!"

Before Beatrice could respond, Frisk stepped forward. "There is so much Underground to explore, it isn't fair to keep us here. You cannot make any of us stay; you know that, or you wouldn't have let the others take off."

"I was too clouded with heartache to prevent them from escaping." Now Toriel's voice was low, so much so that it scared the youngest. "But now I know what I must do. If you want to leave so badly...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive on your own!"

"Mo-!" She cried out, but it was too late; the darkness surrounded them all, and the voice was depicting that Toriel knew what was best for them and was blocking their way.

Thinking back to the Froggits, she quickly hit **MERCY** , only to be attached with a bunch of flames. They burned her skin and made her cry in agony, which seemed to bother Toriel, but not enough for her to stop. Frisk's SOUL moved just as quickly as hers, but she could dodge better, possibly because she was older. Desperate to feel better, the five year old ate a piece of Monster Candy, which made her feel almost like knew. Rejuvenated by her success, she hit the same option again, which kept Toriel hesitating before she kept attacking. She continued to eat her healing items, patiently continuing to SPARE while Frisk watched and dodged.

Her pockets only had room for so much, though, and soon she'd consumed everything but the pie slice. She really wanted to save it for later regardless, so she decided to continue what she was doing without healing. If she got really hurt, she was confident her opponent would stop and heal her, and she could explain how she wanted to stay with her.

"Fight me or leave!" Toriel cried, hitting out a barrage of magical flames.

When she got hit three more times, she found herself unable to stand. Everything around her was completely fuzzy and growing darker, and all she could register before falling face first into the dirt was the monster's pained, tragic-struck expression. Her body felt extremely heavy, then light as the darkness completely overtook her vision.

She wished she could have eaten that pie as she ceased to feel anything at all.

* * *

Frisk decided there would never be anybody as strong or as heroic as Beatrice was. All the youngest of them wanted to do was give the old woman compassion, and now she was dead, nothing more than a limp body and a cyan SOUL floating. Toriel looked even more heartbroken before, but all she could feel was _rage_. That little girl was all she felt like she lived for, and now she'd been needlessly slaughtered by a 'kind' monster. There was no reason for that **MERCY** option to exist, because there was no way she was going to touch it, not after what had been done to the tiny human she viewed like a daughter.

"Oh, my child..." Toriel breathed among her sobs. "I am so sorry, I did not check your HP well enough, I...Perhaps I can still revive you with my healing-"

"NO!" She screamed louder than she ever had before, all their hairs on her bodystanding as the blackness retook their surroundings. "You WON'T touch her!"

"My child, I never meant to..." The monster said weakly.

_Toriel is sparing you._

'I don't care,' she thought coldly to the Narrator, who was a ghost who followed her around and evidently enriched all of their lives as they journeyed forth.

_I know you don't, but she doesn't deserve to die._

'Neither did Beatrice."

They were completely silent after that, throughout all of the fire attacks, throughout all of Toriel's tears, and even when Frisk managed to slash the monster across the chest and diminish her HP to nothing. The old creature fell to her knees and held a hand to her heart, her eyes sad as she looked upon the child now covered in her dust.

"Now...I see..." She rasped quietly. "The children...I was truly trying to protect. I...Am sorry, young one. A...and I...Am sorry."

With that her body disintegrated, leaving nothing but a shaking, upside down heart that broke after a few long moments. The darkness disappeared, and while the anger had drained, Frisk didn't feel as much as regret as she probably should. That made her feel powerful, and truly afraid of herself, but she still managed to guide the small SOUL of her little girl into her hands.

_Your LOVE increased. You have gained EXP._

She couldn't find it in herself as she set the cyan SOUL down and scooped her Beatrice's body, her legs shaking and body wracked with sobs as she carried her all the way back to where they first began their journey. It was tedious work, trying to remove the barely loose soil with the filed-down tools from Toriel's home, but the Narrator eventually slipped into her body, just like they did when they first tried to speak, and helped finish up burying the child and recovered the small grave.

" _Knowing you will fight to avenge the child like your own fills you with DETERMINATION."_

**LAST RUINS FILE SAVED.**

Frisk set the child's two belongings- a faded ribbon and her toy knife, atop her final resting place before trekking back to the door and walking through. THere was more dark purple corridor thereafter, which she traversed with a completely neutral expression. When she cam to a mound identical to the one before, a small yellow flower with a face popped up, and the urge to fight it made her feel sick with herself.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" He chirped eagerly, a grin spread across his creepy face. "I'd said we haven't met before, but we both know that's not true! You're not REALLY human, now are you? You're empty inside, just like me! As a matter of fact, you're Chara, aren't cha?"

The Narrator tensed up and gave a small sigh, looking to her with a faint smile. "Well, he's not wrong."

"We're still insperatable after all these years!" He continued happily. "All of those other brats were strong, and I told them the plan I'll tell you now, but you! I can't believe you are here after all this time! Listen, we can all become all powerful, even more than you and your stolen soul. You all can destory everyone, everything, and take over this world for good as GODS! And then, when they least expect it, you can aborb their SOULS, and we can be the TRUE creators of this pathetic world!"

This flower was absolutely psychotic, but Frisk was only truly worried about one thing. "If you touch Beatrice's SOUL, I will destroy you."

His grin only spread more. "You're Chara alright. Let's turn 'me all to dust! That's a wonderful idea!"

With that he popped back into the Earth, leaving Frisk to stare in shock before marching back to the room where she'd taken a life. With shaking hands, she took Beatrice's SOUL and pushed it toward her body, where her own SOUL could pertrude. She suddenly felt a rush of power, one that sent her stumbling forward.

_Feeling Beatrice's patience and stats becoming one with you, you are capable of so much more than one human could ever dream of. Determination._

**Author's Note:**

> Six left.


End file.
